


Ours

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, New Parents, Newborn Baby, Shiro and Allura are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Allura and Shiro now have a new baby girl in the house and things have never been better.  Shiro is nervous about holding his daughter since she is the smallest thing he has ever seen, but Allura is confident that Shiro will be a great father and will not hurt their child despite his doubts.





	Ours

   It was evening now, the setting sun shining in long rays through the sheer curtains.  Shiro turned his attention away from the newspaper he was reading when he heard footsteps descending the stairs.  Allura appeared, hair pulled back in a messy bun, robe wrapped around his pajama-clad body.

   “How is she?”  Shiro whispered as Allura approached him.

   “She’s sleepy.”  Allura smiled down at the tiny child in her arms.  “Eating always wears her out.”

   Allura sat down next to Shiro on the couch when Shiro slid over to make room for her.  Shiro pressed a soft kiss to Allura’s cheek and put his arm over the back of the couch behind Allura.

   “And how are you?” he whispered, pushing a few strands of hair out of Allura’s face.

   “Tired, too.  My nipples hurt a little, probably because she fed for so long.”

   Shiro hummed and nodded, rubbing the top of their daughter’s head, her thin, silky hair running through his fingers.  The baby’s eyes fought to stay open, but each time her deep blue iris would show, her eyelids would hide them yet again.  Shiro could see little feet kicking from inside footie pajamas, and her little hands grasped at nothing. Allura looked up at Shiro’s soft eyes and a faint smile.  He looked at their daughter the same way he looked at her.

   “Do you want to hold her?”  Allura asked, catching Shiro off guard.

   “What?  Me? Hold her?”  Shiro immediately pulled his arm off of the back of the couch and hunched away from Allura, cheeks going red.  “I- I think that you- you’ve got her just fine for now. Heh, maybe a little bit later.”

   “Takashi…”  Allura repositioned the baby so she was in one of her arms and placed a comforting hand on Shiro’s knee.  “You’re her father.  You allowed to hold her.”

   “Yeah, but… “  Shiro bit the inside of his lip and as he watched the baby wriggle in Allura’s arm.  “She’s just…”

   “C’mon.”  Allura tucked her other arm under the baby and began to move her.  “Hold your arms out like the doctor showed us.”

   “What!?  Now!?  I’m not- she’s-”

   Before Shiro could make anymore protest, his daughter was already halfway into his arms.  He nearly panicked as she squirmed during the transfer.

   “Support her head,” Allura instructed as she set the baby down in Shiro’s arms.  “Just like that.  See?  It’s not hard.”

   Shiro stiffened as Allura’s arms drew away and he was left to hold his baby all on his own.  He desperately tried to cradle her while also supporting her and keeping her secure. He put one of his large hands under her tiny head and did his best to keep his arms under her body.

   “She’s so… little,” Shiro whispered as he looked down at his daughter, bouncing her ever so slightly in his arms.

   “Yeah, she was on the small side.  But that’s what happens when a baby comes early.”  Allura looked back at Shiro’s rigid figure and the concentrated look on his face.  She placed a hand on his shoulder. “Relax, babe. You’re not going to crush her.”

   “It feels like I am.”

   As Shiro willed himself to release the tension in his body, the baby opened her eyes and gurgled as she balled her fists and moved her legs.

   “Hi Stella,” Shiro whispered.  “Are you awake now?”

   Stella whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut then opened them again, her hands unballing only to curl tight again, much like her toes.

   “You’re so small,” Shiro purred, earning a slight chuckle from Allura.  “You have little, tiny fingers and toes and a little nose and little eyes and ears.”

   Stella smiled when Shiro spoke, her ear pressed against his heart and body against the rumble of his deep voice.

   “Do you like it when Daddy talks to you, baby?”  Allura murmured with a smile. She rubbed her index finger over one of Stella’s fists, then down the side of her cheek.

   “She’s cute,” Shiro breathed.  “She’s just… I can’t believe she’s really here, and that she’s just so small and fragile and everything she does is magic.”

   “And she’s all yours.”

   “Ours,” Shiro corrected.  “She’s all ours.”

   “Right.  Our little girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look dog, I just want some good fluff and some cute babies. Just imagine Shiro with a little infant in his arms. C'mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnn. It makes me just eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed this fic! Don’t forget to check out my [other works](https://archiveofourown.com/users/okay_klepto) as well. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, and please consider making a small [Ko-fi donation](https://ko-fi.com/okayklepto) if you enjoy my writing!


End file.
